


Frosted Memories

by PhoenixFox56



Category: The Royal Romance (Visual Novel)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-03
Updated: 2020-12-03
Packaged: 2021-03-09 18:26:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 988
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27850810
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PhoenixFox56/pseuds/PhoenixFox56
Summary: MC is remembering one of her favorite moments in the snow with her good friend Daniel.
Kudos: 2





	Frosted Memories

**Author's Note:**

> So this is not my first fic but I have not written anything in a very very very loooong time. This is my first Royal Romance fic. It is part of my backstory I have for my MC.

I was 15 when Daniel's family invited me to their lodge one winter for the weekend. I didn't know what to think let alone say to them. Daniel pleaded with me to go. He believed it would be good for me. He knew how I spent my time, it was all so very unhealthy. I was just never good at the whole, spending time with people thing. You could say I was a loner. I like to see myself as being free. Maybe I just found myself to be all I needed.

I felt suspicious of hospitality, even though I knew Daniel would never hurt me. I still always had those lingering thoughts. I gave in eventually, packing a rather small amount of clothes. We were picked up by his father after school and driven back to his house for a short while. Then we were off to the mountains.

Everything changed gradually from slick pavement, cars, and tall buildings, to white. Everything was so white. Blindingly so but also so mesmerizing with how perfectly untouched it all was. I never thought much of snow. It always just came and went each winter. Making it more difficult to stay out and needing to find a place indoors where people gathered in pursuit of the same thing, warmth. Indoors didn't offer much solace for me. Being outdoors where there were so many places to be alone, so many spots to hide from the world, that was where I longed to be. But not when it snowed. It was so limiting. Tracks being made that would lead to my whereabouts. No, I didn't want to be found. Yet here I was, in a car with someone I felt safe calling my friend and his loving family. Who generously invited me to what should be their special family time.

We eventually pulled onto a snowy driveway that ended at a beautiful looking lodge. It was quaint and grand at the same time. The dark brown of the exterior, a complete contrast to the oh so bright white snow that lay around it and spectacularly blanketed the roof. It was so picturesque in the way nothing was disturbed, other than the little animal footprints scattered about here and there.

Daniel pulled me inside and helped me settle. We all ate dinner together and I listened to stories of other trips they had here on this mountain. It was a rather surreal moment I was caught in. The entire weekend was full of those surreal moments. Daniel's mother taught me to ski. Well, began to... I definitely needed more practice. Daniel himself taught me to ice skate. He was amazing at it and I couldn't help but marvel.

At the end of the trip I stood outside while Daniel's parents packed the car. Staring out into vastness of the white landscape around me, now sprinkled with our combined footprints along the outside of the house, I noticed Daniel approach me with a smile stretching across his face.  
"Well, did you have fun?" he asked in a hopeful tone.  
"You know what?" I say as I look down to hide my own smile begging to break free.  
"I think I did, but..."  
"But what? What's wrong?" he quickly said. A look of concern replaced the smile on his face. "Buuuttt... I think I need to do one more thing before we leave." I said as I rocked a little on my feet, my hands clasped behind my back.  
"Okay, what is it? Do we have time?" He asked anxiously, obviously hoping I can say I had the best trip possible.

I didn't respond to him. I stood on the edge of the plowed driveway where the fluffy white snow the extends past where my eyes can see. In one swift motion I spun on my heels, spread my arms and fell back. With a thud I landed unharmed in a soft, albeit cold, untouched pile of snow. I swiftly swung my arms and legs in and out until I was ready to stand back up.  
"Uh Daniel, a little help?" I asked with my hands in the air. I felt him grasp my hands and pull as I hopped out of my spot.  
"There!" I proclaimed as we stared at my snow angel. The smile on my face now clear and present, I turned to Daniel.  
"Now I'm ready to go. Thank you Daniel, I had a blast." He reciprocated the smile and we walked to the car.

11 YEARS LATER  
LYTHIKOS

As I lay in the snow and notice the intricate little flakes start to drift down towards my face I think of that moment of finally leaving my mark somewhere I had been. Even if it only lasted a few hours I knew it was in that moment that I could be happy. That I could find what my soul so deeply desired, someday.

I hear Drake sigh from beside me.  
"We better get back." He says sadly.  
"It'd be quite the scandal if I let one of the Prince's suitors freeze to death out here on my watch."  
I smirk. "I'd hate for my untimely demise to cause you any difficulty."  
He let's out a huff of air. "Not to mention that Maxwell would never let me hear the end of it."  
I chuckle. "I'm sure even Bertrand would be upset, in his own way." I add.  
Drake smiles at that. "Bertrand? He'd only be upset if he couldn't turn it into some kind of press event. Now, let's go."

With that I get on my feet and begin to walk back with Drake. The snow and wind picking up around us. The snow that every year made an appearance whether I wanted it to or not. So long as these are the kind of moments I spend when it is here then, I guess I don't mind it so much.

**Author's Note:**

> This is part of the choicesdecemberchallenge, prompt 'snow'.


End file.
